Angel of Darkness
by reconthecodtailsdoll
Summary: A young colt is found in the old castle ruins and is taken in by Princess Celestia. When he nearly dies, he meets a being that tells of his destiny. Now the colt must figure it out while dealing with friends, enemies, love, and a protective supernatural monster of a mother. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

It is night time in Canterlot as a figure moved across the rooftops. It kept running until it stopped at one of the castle. The figure snuck in and started navigating through the halls. It stopped at the Royal Archives. The figure slowly crept towards the door and opened it slowly. Then it entered. Looking around the room, it crept towards a shelf that had books in it. The figure started going through the books, keeping them in their place so that no one wouldn't notice them out of place. After a few minutes, it found the book it needed. It took out the book and put in a look-alike. Once it was done, it teleported, appearing at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Then it headed into the night.

Later...

Princess Celestia was having trouble sleeping. She felt a disturbance somewhere where there was a great use of magic being used. Seeing that it could be dangerous, she used a spell to locate the magic user. Finding her target, she walked to the window and flew out into the night. Once she reached her position, she noticed that it was inside the Everfree. She kept flying above the forest, following the magic trail her spell is doing to lead her to her location. Once she drew closer to the spot, she realized where she was. The Castle of the Princess Sisters. Her old home. She trotted towards the door. She looked inside a peculiar being. It looked as if it was a toy and it was doing the spell. She also noticed that the book of spells it was using was from the Royal Archives. She was about to intrude but then, the spell completed. A bright flash of light occurred and when it settled, she saw that the being was no longer there. Instead, a young colt was lying on the ground. Slowly she walked to the colt. She took a good look at him. He had orange fur with a darker shade of orange for his mane and tail. His horn was orange with red on the tip. His wings were also orange. That's when she realized that the colt was also an alicorn. Then he started to wake up. He took a good look at the surroundings before coming face-to-face with the princess. He let out a scream and started to crawl away from her. Unfortunately, he was grabbed by her telekinesis and was pulled towards her. Once he was at her face, she noticed that his eyes were red. But soon they turned to white. Seeing this, she spoke to him.

"It is alright, child. Do not be afraid." she spoke in a motherly tone. The colt calmed down from hearing it.

"What are you doing here all alone?" she asked

"I don't know." he replied. "I just needed the spell in order to become one of you."

For a moment, she paused. _Probably was afraid of being seen in his original form. I can take him in. In secret. _"Do not fret, my little colt. You can stay with me."

For a moment, the colt just stood there (or floated there) in shock. _She's offering me a place to stay? Why would she do that?_

_Because I have compassion for all of my little ponies._

_...Wait, you can read my-_

_Yes. I can._

_._._ "Okay, I'll go."

"Good" and with that she put him on her back. "Hold on my dear." and with that, she flew all the way back to the castle.


	2. Announcement

**Chapter 2**

**15 years later..**

The sun was rising from the horizon at Canterlot, all because of my mom. If you don't know who she is, let me tell you. She is Princess Celestia, beloved ruler of Equestria and Guardian of the Day. Of course, she isn't my real mother. I never knew my parents. Hell, I didn't even know my past before I've arrived in Equestria. All I know is that I appeared by the castle and that is it. The reason I broke into the Canterlot Royal Library is that I can "blend" in with the population. I considered my original body a monster. Doesn't matter anyway, she found shortly after the transformation and decided to adopt me. Even though I'm not royalty, I am certainly more royal than Blueblood, that's for sure. Anyways, as the sun was rising, I was still sleeping soundly in my bed. Until...

_Morning sleepyhead._

_C'mon, give me five more minutes. _

_No way. This is a special breakfast today and I want you to be there._

_Is Blueblood gonna be there?_

_No. _

_Sounds tempting but-_

_The chef is making your favorite breakfast._

_Still sounds tempting, but-_

_Oh, for goodness sake._

"GET UP!" mom yelled as she flipped the bed off the ground. While I was still in it.

"Okay, okay. But this meeting better not end up like when I first met Auntie Luna."

"Alright then." she replied, remembering what happened when she first introduced me to Luna after she was returned to normal a year ago.

_Flashback_

I was gonna meet my aunt for the first time. I heard that the elements of harmony managed to save her and now I'm excited. I waited in the throne room for her. _Makes sense why there are two thrones instead of one. _Suddenly, I heard the throne room doors open and saw my mom with Luna beside her. As soon as I saw her, I flew straight to her and hugged the SHIT out of her.

"Why hello Auntie Luna. So nice to meet you." I said.

"Umm sis. Why is this... alicorn.. calling me his aunt?" she asked.

"Well because he is my son, Lulu." mother replied.

Luna looked like she was digesting the information that she received. Then she gave us a surprise.

"YOUR WHAT! SISTER, DID YOU, WHILE I WAS STUCK ON THE GODFORSAKEN MOON FOR 1000s OF YEARS, LONELY AS HELL, WHILE YOU WENT ABOUT AND SCREWED YOUR BRAINS OUT WITH ANOTHER PONY AND CREATED THIS THING!?"

I was completely unexpected this. From what she is talking about, I thought it was about me, for my ears were on the verge of bleeding. Despite my wishes to keep hold of my tears, one slipped. Mother saw this and retaliated with her own Canterlot voice.

"SISTER, DO NOT DISRESPECT MY SON AND YOUR NEPHEW. HE IS CERTAINLY MORE NOBLE THAN BLUEBLOOD AND SHALL DESERVE ENOUGH RESPECT. APOLOGIZE TO HIM OR ELSE YOU SHALL BE BANISHED TO THE SUN NEXT." she said.

At this point, I thought my ears were already bleeding and I needed relief for them so I yelled "Would you please stop all the yelling? My ears are bleeding for Christ sake."

Both of the princesses stopped to see me in distress. So mom took me to my room and told me that she was gonna have a long talk with Luna. Did not wanted to know. The next day, Luna apologized to me and accepted me as her nephew.

_Returning to the Present_

As soon as I got to the dining hall, I noticed that Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were there also. Sitting down, I looked at my meal. Eggs(sunny side up), hay bacon, prench toast, and finally, chocolate chip pancakes with vanilla ice cream on top. Delicious. It took all of my strong will to not stick my face in the plate and start eating it like a madman. After my meal was done, mother made her announcement.

"As you all know, I have had Recon here for 15 years, keeping him secret from the public. Now I believe it's time to let all of Equestria know."

Hearing this, I nearly choked on my breakfast. I'm finally gonna be revealed? This can't end well.

"But sis, won't everyone be suspicious if they think he is actually your son? Twilight would even be suspicious if she hasn't seen him?"

"Do not worry, Lulu. Everything will be taken care of. Recon, we leave in an hour for Ponyville."

"Gotcha." and with that, I teleport to my room to pack up for my trip to Ponyville.

**One hour later...**

As we landed at Ponyville, I was getting nervous about this. Thankfully, mother reassured me and that gave me a boost of confidence. Putting on a cloak that conceals my appearance, we walked out into the small town. First we headed to the Mayor's office to tell everyone that a meeting shall be held in an hour. After that, we went to her student's residence. I struggled not to laugh out loud when I remembered mother telling me when she panicked about not sending her friendship report. Of course, I was close to breaking it when mother swat her tail at me for it. After that was taken care of, we headed to the stage where I was gonna be revealed. Hope to... mother that this works.

3rd POV

**an hour later**

Everypony was gathered at the stage where Celestia was gonna make an important announcement. The mane 6 were especially there. Rainbow Dash, as usual, was getting impatient. Finally, Celestia came out.

"Greetings citizens of Ponyville. I have an important announcement to make."

Everypony grew silent.

"For a long time, I have kept a secret hidden from all of Equestria. Now, I believe it is time to reveal this secret."

Everypony started talking amidst each other.

"Now, everypony, I would like to introduce to someone that I have here."

_Recon, come out now._

_Got it mom._

From behind the curtains, a cloaked figure came out.

"This, everypony is the secret that I have been keeping from all of Equestria."

"Doesn't look like a secret to me." Rainbow whispered.

"That's because of what's underneath the cloak. Recon, if you would please."

At the command, Recon removed his cloak and revealed an alicorn in its place. His fur was orange while his mane and tail were a darker shade of orange. His horn isn't as long as an alicorn but the same height as Twilight's and it had a red spot on the tip of it. His mane didn't flow to an invisible wind like Celestia's did. His wings were of a pegasi rather than an alicorn nad were orange as well. His cutie mark was a red jewel that was surrounded by two rainbows. One was obviously the usual rainbow colors, but the other one had the colors black and different shades of gray. It was also covered by lighting. And his height was that of an average pony. No taller than Twilight.

"Citizens of Ponyville, this is Recon."

All of the townspeople were not prepared for what she was about to say.  
"My son."


End file.
